Quite a Workout
by anime-patriot
Summary: Inuyasha has been Kagome's workout partner/trainer for nearly a year and has yet to make a move and the tension between them is unbearable. Should he make a move or just keep his feelings to himself and help her with her doggy-style...er...downward dog?


**Alright, well here is **_**Quite a Workout**_**. I hope you all enjoy it. ^_^ It was the most popular on the poll I had on my profile so I hope I don't disappoint. Sorry it took awhile to get out though, but without further ado~**

**Random note you don't care about: **I GOT MY TONGUE PIERCED! XP

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. =.= Honestly…who on FFN does?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Quite a Workout~<strong>_

'_Forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty,'_ he counted in his head before finally placing the two thirty-five pound dumbbells in his hands down on the floor.

Inuyasha let out a heavy huff; that had been his third set, and he was _still_ antsy. Another half hour until she was to arrive. He groaned softly to himself, looking over to the wall-length mirror on his right. _'Get it together, horn-dog,'_ he tried to urge himself.

He never got this way with any of his other clients. But this one…_this_ one. She had some sort of spell over him. The sound of her name was nearly enough to make his blood shoot straight from one head to the other. _Kagome_. He had to admit, it had a ring to it.

Inuyasha began to imagine her in her form-fitting sweatpants (and sometimes shorts, which were his favorite) and her sports bras that held a very minimal amount of cleavage, enough to send his imagination on a rampage. He thought of her wavy, chestnut locks that she normally kept in a ponytail and how they would look splayed out behind her, framing her flushed face as he thrust in and out of—

He shook his head. _'Dammit…'_ he growled, picking the dumbbells back up again, curling them faster than before, trying to work away the tension. The last thing he needed was a tent in his shorts when she got there. He had managed to keep himself under control for the past seven months, but it was getting tough. _Real_ tough.

'_I doubt she'd be interested,'_ he tried to tell himself.

Not that he didn't enjoy just being her personal trainer and gym buddy…but there were needs he wanted to satisfy.

'_I really need to keep it in my pants,'_ he reminded himself. If things didn't work out between them…he'd lose a client and a friend. But then again…it would be possible to stay friends afterwards, wouldn't it? His mind raced and raced, taking him to different places. It was a battlefield of erotic fantasies of her bare body, a possible relationship between them, and then…them just being friends with him never making a move.

Why…oh, why did it have to be so hard?

Besides, a woman like Kagome _had_ to be attached to someone else.

'_Then why wouldn't she say anything about him, stupid?'_ he asked himself. _'Then again, that's her private life.'_ He sighed. He didn't know. He just didn't know.

No. There was no way she could have a boyfriend.

He remembered a specific time he was helping her into a yoga position, and he purposely caressed his hand over her side—he could have swore she moved closer to him when he did so. But, of course, that was two months ago. A lot can happen in that time.

He groaned again, unable to break free from his clouded mind.

"Screw it…" he mumbled to himself, dropping the weights and looking around the empty room that he and Kagome used for their sessions.

He glanced up at the clock and saw, "She shouldn't be here for another twenty minutes." He smirked.

'_That should be enough time…'_ he figured. He quickly headed into the small bathroom, shutting the door behind himself and washing off his hands.

He then reached down into his basketball shorts and began to attempt and seek relief from the erection that was beginning to form. His hand stroked along his length, and he leaned against the door, letting his head fall back.

It wasn't what he wanted, but it would have to do. He pushed his shorts off his hips more, and began pumping himself faster, hoping to reach his climax as fast as possible. Inuyasha let out a low groan, and image of Kagome entering his mind again.

He imagined her on a treadmill, running, giving him that small smirk of a smile of hers that he could almost take for a seductive grin. Her perfect, round breasts slowly rising and falling with each step she took.

"Inuyasha?" her voice said.

He softly groaned, closing his eyes more.

"Where is he…?" her voice said again.

'_Wait…'_ He paused. His heart just about leapt out of his throat when he realized it wasn't his fantasy that was calling him.

'_FUCK!' _he whispered, tucking himself back into his shorts and wanting to ram his head into a wall. _'Thank goodness I chose boxer briefs today…'_ He breathed in slight relief, happy that his choice in underwear would help conceal his boner slightly.

He took a deep breath and hoped his face wasn't flush and there were no stamps on his forehead saying "I was just jacking off."

Inuyasha opened the door, stepped out of the bathroom, and smiled at her. "Hey, Kagome. Sorry," he excused, closing the door behind himself and helping her with her duffle bag.

"Oh, no problem." She cheerfully grinned back and immediately began stretching herself out. "So, what are we going to be doing today?" she asked, completely unaware that she was her trainer's fantasy.

"Uhm, I was just thinking… Maybe, since there was a big workout yesterday, we could just do whatever you'd like. You mentioned more yoga moves, right?" he asked, setting her bag down before going to one of the shelves in the room and getting down a long yoga mat.

She eagerly nodded. "That'd be awesome. So, how have you been, Yash?" she added, taking her place on the mat, sitting down, and drawing her arms up above her head.

His eyes roamed over her body. He could almost see down into her sports bra from his position above her. The pink article was concealing what he was dying to see, feel, tease, taste…

'_Dammit, you're becoming like Miroku!'_ he scolded himself, blaming his friend in the back of his mind for his current behavior. More so to make himself feel better.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, getting up onto her hands and knees before leaning her upper half down, stretching her back out, before arching up.

"Oh, I'm fine… I haven't done much today," he said softly, his amber eyes moving over her slender frame to her backside. He couldn't help but let a small smirk make its way to his lips. She had decided to wear her shorts today. He wanted so desperately to run his hands over her creamy thighs, pulling her closer to his body, taking her from behind—

"Inuyasha!" she called him, causing him to jump.

"What? I'm sorry!" he replied, his eyes wide, worried that she had caught him staring at her backside.

"Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot," she laughed, the smirk he loved so much on her expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you need?" he asked, his heart still racing.

"I was just asking for you to help me here," she giggled, laying back, stretching her legs out and slowly raising one up. "Help me bring my knee to my chest?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and dropped down to the mat, his fingers touching her smooth leg as he scooted himself close to her and began gently pressing it back.

"A little more." She smiled at him.

He furrowed his brows and pressed a bit more, their groins coming into near dangerous contact with one another. He succeeded in helping her knee reach her chest and repeated his actions with her other leg. He cleared his throat and suggested they begin (before he needed new shorts).

They both stood up; Kagome spread her arms around, and Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips. "Alright, you're going to bend at your waist, not your knees," he said softly, slowly becoming drunk off the scent of her conditioner.

Kagome attempted to bend down and touch her toes, but her knees began to bend, and Inuyasha gave her hips a light tug to keep her up. She quickly straightened up again and bent over more, her backside pressing against his front.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he moved away slowly but swiftly, hoping she didn't notice. "Good, you got it," he complimented, a bit nervous that he'd be discovered, slapped, and called a pervert. He moved his hands over her sides, making sure her body was straight and relaxed.

'_Now would be your chance, dumbass… What's the worse that can happen? She'll either like it or…file a sexual harassment suit, but hey, go for it!'_

His hands moved around to her front, the tips of his fingers tracing over her bare stomach, trailing over the flat surface before moving up to her breasts. He hesitated for a brief moment, but continued, lightly cupping her mounds. A soft moan escaped his lips, his shorts becoming even tighter than before.

He heard her let out a soft gasp, and she stood straight up. He immediately let go and wanted to kick himself. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I—"

"I only gasped… I didn't say stop." She smirked. "You think I haven't noticed you staring at me? Trying to sneak little feels of my sides and back every so often? Or even…" She trailed off, her eyes falling down to the front of his shorts.

"I…I, uh…" He stumbled over words, trying to piece together what he was trying to say. _'What the hell just happened to your confidence…?'_ he asked himself.

Kagome laughed, "It's okay; I only gasped because I didn't think you'd fondle me full-on yet. You don't have a girlfriend, right?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Boyfriend?" he asked back, his hopes steadily on the rise.

"Nope." She grinned, taking a step towards him, her fingers hooking in the hem of his shorts, pulling him to her as well. "How long have you been…_this_ attracted to me?" she asked, stressing the word as her hand stroked over the outside of his shorts.

"First day." He smirked, becoming more comfortable, realizing this really wasn't a dream. He pushed his shorts off of his hips and stepped out of them, groaning as her hand sped up.

"After the first week for me," she laughed, tipping her head up, rising up on her toes, pressing their lips together.

Inuyasha immediately took control, a hand cupping her face as his tongue flicked over her bottom lip.

She obliged to his silent plea, moaning softly, letting him dominate the kiss. Kagome tugged at his boxer briefs, pushing them down and freeing his hardened cock from its restraints. Her smooth, soft hand stroked teasingly over his length.

She broke the kiss and lowered herself down onto her knees, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Inuyasha glanced down at her and tugged off his shirt, tossing it elsewhere. His hands found themselves in her hair, stroking through lightly, and he pressed the head of his cock against her lips, groaning once her tongue swept over the tip.

She moaned softly, sending subtle vibrations down his shaft. Her mouth encased the head, and she began sucking slowly, her hand pumping his exposed shaft. Kagome bobbed her head slowly, taking more and more of his cock into her mouth, her hand moving down to the base.

She smirked around his length as he began rocking his hips against her. Kagome closed her eyes and continued to bob her head along his cock tantalizingly slowly.

He watched as his shaft moved in and out of her warm mouth, his panting coming out in uneven huffs. He was surprised he wasn't going weak at the knees from the perfect laps of her tongue against the underside of his cock. A shudder of pleasure went down his back, feeling her teeth carefully graze his member.

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself—he started thrusted faster, gently bringing her head closer so she could take his cock as deep as possible into her mouth. A low groan escaped his throat, pleasure washed over his body. Her warm mouth was putting him on cloud nine.

She glanced up at him and smirked more, stroking her tongue along slowly against his shaft, the tips of her fingers carefully teasing his balls. She pulled off of his cock, her digits still moving along his shaft and balls. "Are you ready?"

His amber eyes locked onto her dark brown ones before he moved down to her level, laying her out on her back. He pulled her hips close to his, his hands reaching for her sports bra, pulling it off of her toned frame. "Wow…" he panted, his eyes locking onto her breasts, watching them rise and fall with each breath.

He traced around her perked nipples with his thumbs, tipping his head down to her face, capturing her lips with his own. The scent of her arousal was driving him insane—he wanted to have more of it.

Kagome lifted her hips and easily slid off her shorts along with her underwear with an easy swift movement. Her legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, and she pulled him close to her body, causing his cock to brush against her slick core.

"Wait…shit, I don't have a condom," he swore, trying to gently push himself away.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm on the shot. It's okay this one time, but just pull out in case," she impatiently huffed, her fingers burying themselves in his thick tresses as she rocked her hips, trying to align herself with his shaft.

Inuyasha nodded, bracing himself on the floor with one hand, the other on her hips. He tipped his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth, the tip of his tongue teasing the perked bud, lapping small circles around it.

"Mm, come on…" she pleaded quietly, rocking herself faster before finally succeeding in pressing the head of his cock against her entrance.

Inuyasha thrust his hips forward, pushing himself deep within her, to the hilt. He moaned lowly around her soft mounds, nipping at her flesh before switching sides. Their hips began moving in unison, Kagome tightening around him every now and then with his thrusts, a hand raking her nails down his back.

He panted and ran his tongue up to her neck, continuing his love bites and hastening his pace. His brow fixed in concentration, and his hips began to rock in a different rhythm contrasting with Kagome's, adding to the pleasure they both felt.

"Inuyasha…" she breathlessly called, her back arching up off of the mat as the blunt head of his cock brushed against the sensitive spot inside of her. "Again…" she demanded, grinding her hips down against him as much as she could manage.

Her fingers moved from his back and trailed down over his taut chest, down his firm and flexing abs, before moving around to his backside, squeezing lightly, encouraging him to move faster.

Inuyasha smirked and picked up the hint, taking his hand off of the mat and placing it on her side as well, slamming himself faster and delving deeper inside of her body. He sat up straighter to gain even more power behind his movements, able to get a full image of the pleasure that moved through Kagome's body.

His instincts kicked into high gear; he smoothly lifted one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder, able to control her movements better.

Kagome cried out loudly in bliss, her hips being moved as he pleased. Her eyes closed, causing her to lose sight of the erotic sight of his abs tightening with every thrust into her body.

Inuyasha groaned more and carefully pulled from her body, gently flipping her onto her stomach and urging her onto her hands and knees before slipping back inside of her. "You're so tight," he huffed, a large smirk appearing on his lips. A hand reached forward and gripped her hair, the other reaching around and teasing her clit.

His skilled fingers moved across her sensitive bead, matching his thrusts against her perfectly. He felt her body tense slightly before relaxing. "Come on, Kagome. Cum," he urged, his fingers speeding up and his thrusts becoming as hard as he assumed comfortable for her.

She bit down on her lower lip, glancing over her shoulder at him, their eyes locking in the erotically blissful moment before her eyes closed again and her back arched just as he brushed past her g-spot again, sending a wave of pleasure over her.

Her inner walls tightened around his shaft as she rode her climax out to its fullest.

Inuyasha felt himself come closer to the edge. He leaned his head down and placed multiple kisses along her neck, nipping and flicking his tongue over her skin, making sure to leave small love bites behind. His hips slowed, and he quickly pulled himself out. Kagome turned herself around and kissed him deeply, her hand stroking against his throbbing cock.

"Fuck…" he grunted out, his hips snapping forward as his seed shot out onto her stomach.

She gasped softly, her hand still moving along his shaft, her tongue twisting with his own before breaking it. Each panting to catch their breaths.

Inuyasha moved himself away from Kagome's hand, laughing once. "Well…that was a workout."

Kagome smirked and moved towards her duffle bag, pulling out a towel to wipe off her hand and stomach. "Quite," she replied with a soft laugh of her own. "I can't wait until tomorrow's," she nonchalantly mentioned.

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose. She wanted to continue? His day couldn't get any better. A grin spread, and a mischievous shine came to his eye. "You know, I could always give you an at-home session."

She stopped as she was getting herself redressed, her eyes roaming over his body, curiosity placed firmly in her eyes. "Well, if that's the case, what are we waiting for?" she laughed, getting up and grabbing her duffle bag.

The young brunette hurried to the doors, leaving the exercise room with her redressed trainer close behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…I think that turned out worse than what I thought xD;;; Sorry everyone. I hope that wasn't a disappointment. Though I have a feeling it might be. =.=;; *Shanked*<strong>

**But anyway, leave a review letting me know what you thought please. ^_^;**

**ALSO: Keep an eye out for the lemon-drabble/story, Maid for Seduction! I'll begin posting that probably…Friday.**


End file.
